English Class
by GriisleChan
Summary: Ian no pensó, en ningún momento, que el llevar a esos cinco chicos a su casa formara tal escándalo ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser así? Sin duda, no lo entendía. One-Shot. AU


¡Hola!

¡Woow! Cuanto tiempo sin publicar para este fandom... de seguro nadie debe saber de mí, pero no importa(?)

En fin, hoy traigo un fanfic que escribí como en octubre del año pasado pero no lo había terminado. Es algo corto y simple, una idea que no pude ignorar.

Hay una participación de Nyotalia (Menos Escocia) y los nombres que usé fueron: Alice (Nyo!Inglaterra) Fátima (Nyo!Portugal) Françoise (Nyo!Francia) y con una mención de Sakura (Nyo!Japón) y Xiu (Nyo!Macau). El nombre que usé para Escocia fue Ian (me gusta muchísimo ese nombre) y hay una insinuación EscociaxNyo!Portugal.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia/Nyotalia no es mio, para nada, sólo todo a los personajes para escribir de mis ideas~

**Aclaraciones:** AU. Participación de cinco anónimos chicos por el estilo de la trama. Comedia fail(?)

Sin más, espero les guste~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**English Class**

**.**

-_Hello, my name is Ian_-

-_Hi teacher~-_

El pelirrojo examinó a los que serían sus alumnos de ahora en adelante, a lo que esperaba y no fuera por mucho tiempo. Eran cinco chicos de origen asiático, sur coreanos por lo que supo, quienes recién llegaban al país y necesitaban aprender, por lo menos, lo básico del ingles. Y él, como el adolescente necesitado de dinero que era, se ofreció a enseñarles. Sin duda, sólo esperaba que no fuese cosa difícil y, sobre todo, no le diera muchos problemas...

Pidió que se presentaran, para medir el nivel de cada uno, concluyendo que sólo era uno de ellos el que más se defendía en el idioma, el más extrovertido de todos por lo que notó. Otros tres chicos no se mostraban tan perdidos, puesto que captaban más o menos lo que les estaba diciendo, y el que sobraba...

-¡Ash! ¡No entiendo nada!-

El escocés fue interrumpido por el grito frustrado de uno de ellos, el de cabello castaño claro y baja estatura, quien se revolvía los cabellos con molestia. El rubio frente a él, justo el quien más se defendía de todos, soltó una risita burlona logrando que este lo fumigara con la mirada y le dedicase un par de palabras en coreano que no entendió y ni le interesaba saber.

-Mejor hagamos un ejercicio...-

Era sabido que él, Ian Kirkland, mayor de tres hermanos y estudiante de último año en la academia Gakuen, era de las personas menos pacientes del mundo. Pero tenía que controlarse, al fin y al cabo no era culpa de esos chicos, mucho menos suya, así que debía ayudarles... Todo por el dinero que iba a recibir, los cinco venían de familias muy adineradas por lo que supo, capaz y lograse sacar más de la cuenta.

Una sonrisa un tanto torcida se dibujó en su rostro, logrando que sus estudiantes le viesen extrañados.

-Bien- se aclaró la garganta, mostrando seriedad- Les describiré un animal...-

-¿Tendremos que dibujar?- levantó la mano el de cabellera rojiza, aunque no se comparaba para nada con el cabello natural del británico puesto que el suyo era obviamente teñido.

-No- frunció el ceño ante la descarada interrupción- Escribirán en una hoja el nombre del animal en inglés-

Los cinco asintieron, listos.

Comenzó a dictarles, despacio, la característica del animal, el cual era un elefante. Cuando acabó, les indicó que ya podían escribir su respuesta.

-¿Listo? Muéstrenlas- ordenó.

Como era de esperarse el rubio lo escribió perfectamente bien. El pelirrojo y el chico alto de lentes, a pesar de que este último se equivocó con anterioridad pero supo corregir su error, también lo hicieron bien.

-¿ET?- alzó una ceja- Eso es una película, no lo que pedí- señaló la hoja del peli castaño, sin poder evitar ser cruel, quien soltó una risita avergonzada ¡Pff! Había sido un milagro que haya entendido de que se trataba, pero el milagro no daba para recordarle el cómo se escribía.

-Ehh... Bueno, la primera y la última letra ¿Ve?- exclamó al idear una excusa. Los otros cuatro rieron ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

Ian sacudió un poco la cabeza, sintiendo el estrés acumularse. Pero bueno, era un avance, tampoco el chico estaba tan mal... ¡Nah! ¿A quien engañaba? Era un desastre el pobre.

-¿Y tú?- se dirigió al de cabello negro, quien tacho como el más tranquilo y distraído de todos.

El chico sonrió y como si nada le mostró su respuesta.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?-

El rubio estalló en risas, siendo acompañado por el peli castaño, sintiendo ya lagrimitas en sus ojos. De chismosos, los dos mayores se acercaron.

-_Elipunt_? ¿Cómo se pronunciaría eso?- dijo entre risas el peli largo de lentes divertido con la situación del menor.

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho del escocés ante el escándalo que se había armado sólo por eso. Estaba por poner orden, ya aturdido, pero la puerta de la sala se abrió de pronto.

-¿¡Qué es todo ese ruido!?-

Todos callaron, inmediatamente, y una figura femenina se adentró en la sala yendo directamente frente al escoces.

-Alice y yo estamos ocupadas, con todo este ruido no podemos tra...- sus palabras quedaron en el aire al girarse y toparse con los asiáticos- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con tus amigos?- su tono de voz cambió, a uno más amigable, y hasta podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-No lo son, les enseño- le respondió, con la idea de que se fuese rápido- Ahora, vete-

-Hola~- ignorando totalmente al chico se dirigió a los demás, quienes les devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa, de esas que enamoraban a cualquiera.

Ella, Fátima, estaba encantada con lo que veía ¡Semejantes chicos más lindos! No sabía si eran tiernos, sexys ¡O ambos! ¡Bendito sea el momento en que le hizo caso a Alice para ir a callarles! Se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-Largo- al darse cuenta de la expresión de la chica le tomó de los hombros con la intención de escoltarla a la salida.

-¡Acabo de llegar! ¡No seas mal educado y preséntame ante ellos!- exclamó volteando hacia atrás para despedirse ¡Aw! Tan poco le duró la felicidad ¡Y todo gracias al amargado de Ian!

La sacó de la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí quedando frente a una Fátima fastidiada.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, te agradecería si no te pasas por aquí otra vez-

-Tan guapos...- obvió sus palabras, como si nada, recordando a los asiáticos.

-Tú...- frunció sus gruesas cejas ante la sonrisita de la castaña.

-Aunque, si te sirve de consuelo, tú lo eres más- la guiñó un ojo, sólo para molestarle, a pesar de que sus palabras eran sinceras- Eso sí, en personalidad no lo creo- negó con la cabeza- En fin, nada es perfecto- posó las manos en las caderas, haciéndose la decepcionada, dispuesta a irse.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera girarse, el pelirrojo le tomó del brazo y la acercó a su rostro.

-Eres mía, no lo olvides- le susurró antes de soltarla y volver a la sala donde le esperaban sus _peculiares alumnos_.

Ya sola, curvó los labios en una sonrisa satisfecha. Era lindo cuando Ian se ponía celoso.

-¡Alice tiene que verlos!-

Y así tomo rumbo hacia donde su amiga estaba.

**.**

-¿Qué dices?-

-Eran cinco ¡Y cada uno más lindo que el otro!-

Alice alzó una ceja, fastidiada, no captando por qué Fátima le tomaba tanta importancia al asunto. Es decir, Ian no era de tener muchos amigos que se diga... Y los pocos, o por lo menos los que ella conocía, eran... _Feos_.

-¿No me digas que no tienes curiosidad por verlos?- insinuó, sabiendo lo difícil que solía ser la rubia.

-No me interesa- respondió secamente, tomando el lápiz y escribiendo algunas cosas en su cuaderno.

-Son asiáticos...-

El lápiz cayó al suelo y la inglesa se giró hacia su amiga intentando ocultar su reciente interés, cosa que era imposible.

Fátima sonrió de lado, victoriosa, ella más que nadie conocía el _fetiche_ que tenía la rubia con los asiáticos... Sólo había que contar a sus dos ex-novios y su novio actual... _Todos_ eran asiáticos.

-¿Donde...?-

-Están en la sala, pero dudo que Ian nos deje entrar- suspiró recordando al odioso del pelirrojo.

-Esta es mi casa también y yo voy a donde se me pegue la gana- se levantó de la silla, decidida, y salió de ahí seguido de una portuguesa ansiosa.

Esto iba a ser divertido...

**.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez unos treinta minutos y aún seguía enseñándoles a sus _queridos_ alumnos un poco más del idioma, sacando paciencia de lo más profundo de su ser.

Su clase fue interrumpida, otra vez, al abrirse la puerta y dejando ver a su hermana y a su novia.

-Fátima, te dije que...- se masajeó las sienes, al saber más que nada que la chica iba a volver, pero no se esperaba que Alice también se sumara.

La rubia abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa al toparse con los cinco muchachos... Fátima tenía razón, si estaban lindos...

-_Hello lady_~- el rubio se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a ella con suma caballerosidad, saludándole con aquel acento extranjero y su grave, pero sensual, voz. Ella se quedó de piedra, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas, sin saber que decirle al no esperarse tal acción. La portuguesa sólo soltó una risilla antes de acercarse a los demás.

-Mi nombre es Fátima y ella es Alice- se presentó como si nada, señalando a su amiga al nombrarla- Si necesitan algo pueden contar con nosotras- concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- el pelirrojo asiático le devolvió la sonrisa, bastante agradecido, logrando que a ella se le fuera el aire.

Mientras, Ian observaba todo sin si quiera moverse, esperando que el _show_ se acabase rápido. De paso, esa miradita que le echaba el pelirrojo a _su_ novia no le estaba gustando ¿Quién se creía? Y por si fuera poco, el rubio ya le había agarrado confiancita a su hermana... ¡Tenía que sacarlas de ahí Y rápido!

Pero, en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban los siete sentados hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida... Fue ahí que se arrepintió de haber llevado a los chicos a su casa.

-_Bonjour~~~!_-

Todos se giraron al escuchar una nueva voz, topándose con una chica de rubios cabellos.

-Françoise...- Alice refunfuñó ¿Qué estaba haciendo la _franchute_ esa ahí?

-_Ohlala~ _ Tienen reunión y no invitaron- dramatizó al detallar al grupo, sobre todo a los chicos que no conocía.

La francesa fijó su mirar en dos de los chicos asiáticos, el rubio y el de cabello castaño, notando que este último era bastante tierno y daban así como que ganas de abrazarlo. Así que, sin perder el tiempo, fue hasta él para abrazarle como si fuera un peluche. Sin importarte que era la primera vez que lo veía, normal.

-¡Tan tierno!- exclamó, muy emocionada abrazándolo _con amor_.

-_N-noona_(*)... No respiro- se quejó, pero mira que estaba bien a gusto entre sus brazos.

-¡Ah! Lo siento~- lo soltó, apenada- ¿De dónde han sacado a este chico tan lindo?- preguntó a las muchachas.

-Estamos aquí aprendiendo inglés, _noona_- el que respondió a su pregunta fue el peli castaño que se había quedado a su lado.

-Oh~ dejen eso para después ¡Vayamos todos a comer algo al café de mi familia!- invitó- Ya saben, para conocernos mejor- guiñó un ojo.

-Françoise...-

-¡Vayamos!- exclamó el rubio, luego se dirigió a Alice- Entonces... ¿Quieres?-

Alice asintió con la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces, totalmente roja. Los demás también estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡Esperen!- Fátima soltó- Nos quedan dos libres...- señaló al peli largo de lentes y al de negros cabellos.

-Uhhh... Puedo llamar a Sakura, siento que se llevara bien contigo- se dirigió al de cabello negro, quien sólo asintió.

-Y... ¡Oh! Mi prima Xiu esta aquí- sacó su teléfono y la contactó- Es tan alta como tú- le dijo al chico de lentes, este sonrió ante su comentario.

-Entonces, si ya estamos listos ¡Vamos!- la francesa tomó de la mano al chico de su lado y salieron de la habitación seguido del resto.

Y así todo termino en una salida en parejas...

Ian, quien fue totalmente excluido, estaba en shock de pie en medio del salón procesando lo que recién pasó hace unos minutos atrás...

-Mujeres...- bufó, molesto, saliendo de ahí con la sola idea de ir a dormir un rato para olvidarse de todo lo sucedido.

**.**

**.**

(*)Noona: Básicamente, hermana mayor en coreano.

* * *

Hasta ahí~ les dije, corto y simple c:

Por cierto, esta idea se me ocurrió mientras veía un programa llamado _Hello Baby_, en este caso el que se hizo con el grupo coreano B1A4, y, obviamente, esos cinco chicos representan a los miembros de dicho grupo. La parte inspiradora fue cuando el de cabello negro mostró su peculiar "Elipunt" (no se si se deje el link pero... tumblr_ )

En fin, espero les haya gustado~ o por lo menos entretenido un rato c: ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Disculpen los errores!

¡Adios!


End file.
